A hybrid vehicle is recently more frequently seen that includes an engine and an electric motor for running to run with at least one of the engine and the electric motor for running used as a drive power source for running. A vehicle drive control device is conventionally well known that, when the vehicle in running with the engine in a no-drive state, performs motoring in which the engine is rotated in the no-drive state in the hybrid vehicle. For example, this corresponds to a control device of a hybrid vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1. The control device of Patent Document 1 performs the motoring given that a vehicle speed is equal to or greater than a predetermined vehicle speed if an accelerator is turned off during running after selecting a power priority mode enabling running with emphasis on power performance rather than fuel efficiency performance. As a result, the engine can be started with good responsiveness to promptly increase drive power at the time of acceleration operation by a driver.